Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical computing systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including device assisted task execution services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of electronic and computing systems, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. One such advancement has been intelligent or device assisted task execution and information retrieval. However the ability to provide accurate or satisfactory responses for task execution and information retrieval has presented new challenges for the users.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with error detection mechanism for device assisted task execution and information retrieval. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.